


Nettled

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Dildos, M/M, Plant bondage, Urtication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Percy knew the reality behind what must appear to be a safe, if staid, relationship to his friends. Especially when his lover is nettled by his misbehaviour.





	Nettled

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2008 for daily_deviant, using the chosen kink urtication.

Percy came home to find a note on the breakfast table, written in Neville’s round hand.

_Meet me in the greenhouse._

He drew a deep breath, nervousness and anticipation curling through him at the tersely worded note. Neville must have been really upset about last night, arriving late for Luna and Dean’s engagement party. Percy had been working late all week, and he’d promised Neville that he’d be home in time last night, but it simply…hadn’t happened that way; and now he’d have to pay the consequences.

Not that he usually minded paying them. He wondered briefly, not for the first time, what their friends would think if they saw the reality behind what must appear to be a safe, if staid, relationship. They’d never believe that Percy the perfectionist enjoyed being dominated, or that quiet, doe-eyed Neville was just the one to give him what he craved.

The greenhouse was in the back garden behind their house. Percy shrugged off his outer robe and unknotted his tie as he slipped out the back door and padded over the thick green grass to where Neville waited. A single light burned inside the glass walls, and Percy’s breathing quickened with each step, wondering what delicious punishment Neville had decided to dole out tonight.

“Neville?” he called softly upon entering, moving quietly down the central aisle. “I’m home.”

He found Neville in the back, watering some vines. He looked over his shoulder at Percy’s approach, setting down the watering can and standing, hands moving up to wind through his hair, bringing him down into a searing, possessive kiss. His tongue parted Percy’s with rough force, exploring with equally rough urgency. Percy surrendered with a small moan as Neville sucked hard on his tongue, pressing against him and making another choked, needy sound at the feel of Neville’s hard length prodding his thigh.

“You knew Luna was one of my closest friends from school,” Neville said, breaking the kiss to nip at Percy’s throat with sharp teeth. His fingers went to Percy’s shirt, attacking the buttons, tugging them free before shoving the oxford cloth from his shoulders and off his body before doing the same with his trousers, sliding them free of his legs. “You knew how much I was looking forward to her and Dean’s engagement party, and we arrived late because of you. That was not well done of you, love.” His work-roughened hands moved over pale, freckled skin, squeezing and stroking along Percy’s arms, moving down his chest and belly to his rapidly hardening cock while Percy toed off his shoes and socks, leaving himself completely naked.

“I know,” Percy replied. “I’m sorry. Please…” He gasped softly as Neville’s hand encircled his cock, stroking idly.

“Please, what?” Neville asked, fingers moving to his balls, fondling them with a light, teasing touch.

“Please, punish me,” Percy whispered. “I deserve it. I want you to.”

Neville released him and nodded, whether in agreement or acquiescence, Percy never knew for certain. “Lift your arms up over your head,” he said softly, pulling out his wand and giving it a flick. One of the vines descended, wrapping around Percy’s wrists, binding them together in a fleshy, yet firm hold. He gave an experimental tug out of reflex, but the bonds held.

Reaching up, Neville carefully removed Percy’s glasses, folding them and setting them aside. He blinked myopically as Neville moved out of his range of vision. He heard the sound of the cabinet door opening, the one that held not trowels and hand rakes and gardening gloves, but supplies of an entirely different kind. He closed his eyes and swallowed, listening to the small rustling sounds Neville made as he rummaged through, wondering what Neville would end up using for his chastisement.

The door closed with a click, and a moment later he stiffened as Neville tied a strip of black silk across his eyes, blindfolding him. A moment later he felt Neville’s foot against his ankle, nudging it; and Percy obediently widened his stance, the vine wrapped around his wrists accommodating the shift in posture while keeping his arms securely pulled above his head.

“Hold still,” Neville ordered, and soon after Percy felt Neville’s fingers slide into his cleft, cool and slick with the aloe-based gel he favoured. His breathing caught as two fingers pressed inexorably into him, thrusting in and out, stretching him before withdrawing, only to be replaced by something harder and blunter. He moaned as Neville worked the dildo into him, biting his lip as he was filled, hole stretched wide. He felt the brief vibration as Neville tapped it with his wand and it began thrusting into him in a steady rhythm, enough to keep him hard and wanting, yet not enough to drive him toward climax. “Are you all right?”

“Fine,” Percy said hoarsely, leaning back when Neville’s hands rubbed at his shoulders, easing the strain for the time being.

“I’ll be right back,” Neville said, and Percy whimpered at the sound of his retreating footfalls, leaving him naked and bound, a large latex dildo pushing in and out of his arse. He knew Neville would return, trusted him to return, but had no idea why he felt the need to leave him now, when anyone could walk in and see. “Don’t come while I’m gone.”

The next few minutes passed in an agony of arousal, the dildo pounding into his arse, his cock bobbing in the air, his hands bound so he couldn’t touch himself or bring any sort of relief. There was only the panting of his light, quick breaths and the soft wet sounds of the dildo moving inside of him.

“Neville,” he whispered, hearing him return, listening as the other man came to a stop in front of him.

“I’m sorry I had to leave, but what I needed was outside,” Neville said. “You know the patch of nettles I keep in one corner of the garden? I see you do,” he added when Percy jerked. “I was rather vexed with you yesterday. One could even say nettled. It seemed appropriate.”

Something soft brushed over one of Percy’s nipples, followed by a tingling sensation that quickly intensified to a sharp, stinging pain. He made a soft, sobbing sound in his throat as the other nipple received the same treatment. Percy closed his eyes behind the blindfold, trembling from fear, pain and desire all together.

“Very appropriate,” he agreed shakily, keening softly as another leaf stroked down the center of his chest to his navel, leaving further stinging discomfort in its wake. “Oh, please…”

He heard Neville step behind him, startling when a warm, gloved hand moved down his back to his buttocks, squeezing one cheek briefly. “Very nettled,” Neville repeated again, just before the first lash fell, the nettle stems he’d gathered making a sound quite unlike the crack of leather as it struck Percy’s skin.

Percy yelped at the initial sting, a sting that didn’t fade as another lash snapped smartly against his backside. He twitched this time, breath catching in his throat. 

Neville struck again, and again, falling into a steady rhythm. The blows themselves were light, almost teasing, but the pain was like a whipstroke that didn’t diminish, instead building and overlapping until it seemed every inch of his arse and the backs of his legs stung and smarted, blending into an all-over tingling that made Percy’s back arch and his fingers curl. The dildo thrust in and out the entire time, keeping him hard and aching despite the fiery welts crisscrossing his pale flesh.

Percy was panting, his body damp with sweat in the humid heat of the warehouse, the salt adding a new dimension of discomfort wherever it touched his reddened skin by the time it ended. He moaned as gentle hands brushed over him, the touch soft as fingers smoothed over the tortured flesh. A moment later the blindfold was removed, making Percy blink owlishly as light and blurry colour returned.

He whimpered as the dildo ceased thrusting and Neville slid it from his body. The vine around his wrists loosened, and Percy lowered his arms, wincing at the ache of stretched muscles. He wasn’t given time to recover or even catch his breath as Neville spun him around, bending him over a work table. He whined, hips pushing back as Neville coated his fingers with more aloe gel and pressed them inside, adding more lubrication while twisting inside. Percy shuddered in pleasure as those blunt fingers found and stroked his prostate, making a small sound of loss when they retreated.

One hand closed around his rigid cock, stroking roughly, while the other seized Percy’s hip. He felt the head of Neville’s cock press into him, filling him with hard, molten heat, and dropped his head, eyes squeezing shut at the invasion. Letting go of him, Neville grabbed both hips, thrusting into Percy hard and fast. Percy met each stroke, not even bothering to conceal his cries and moans, fingers digging at the wooden surface of the table as Neville pounded into him again and again, each stroke sending heat jolting through Percy’s body.

He worked a hand between himself and the edge of the table, fingers curling around his length and stroking in time to Neville’s thrusts, hand moving up and down his length with frantic need, the breath stuttering in his throat as the pressure in his balls tightened unbearably and he came with a strangled cry, his semen splattering his belly and the table. 

Squeezing around Neville, he felt him thrust once, twice, and again before he stiffened, spilling into Percy with a muffled groan in hot, quick spurts. Sliding free with a wet squelching sound, Neville reached for a nearby jar and opened it.

“Hold still,” he said again, and Percy moaned in relief as Neville smoothed the herbal-scented salve over his still-smarting buttocks and the backs of his thighs, easing the sting considerably.

“I’m sorry,” Percy said. “I promise not to nettle you again. Not if this is the result.”

Chuckling under his breath, Neville finished treating the irritated skin before leaning over Percy, arms going around him as he kissed Percy’s neck. “You probably will, and you know it. I promise I’ll only save it for occasions when you truly deserve it.” Kissing him again, he said, “Get dressed, and I’ll ring for takeaway. I’ll join you in the shower afterward, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Percy said softly, reaching for his glasses and clothing. “That sounds wonderful.”


End file.
